Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to antibodies and fragments thereof (including Fab fragments) having binding specificity to human Calcitonin Gene Related Peptide (hereinafter “CGRP”). The invention also pertains to methods of screening for diseases and disorders associated with CGRP, and methods of preventing or treating diseases and disorders associated with CGRP by administering said antibodies or fragments thereof.
Description of Related Art
Calcitonin Gene Related Peptide (CGRP) is produced as a multifunctional neuropeptide of 37 amino acids in length. Two forms of CGRP, the CGRP-alpha and CGRP-beta forms, exist in humans and have similar activities. CGRP-alpha and CGRP-beta differ by three amino acids in humans, and are derived from different genes. The CGRP family of peptides includes amylin, adrenomedullin, and calcitonin, although each has distinct receptors and biological activities. Doods, H., Curr. Op. Invest. Drugs, 2(9):1261-68 (2001).
CGRP is released from numerous tissues such as trigeminal nerves, which when activated release neuropeptides within the meninges, mediating neurogenic inflammation that is characterized by vasodilation, vessel leakage, and mast-cell degradation. Durham, P. L., New Eng. J. Med., 350 (11):1073-75 (2004). The biological effects of CGRP are mediated via the CGRP receptor (CGRP-R), which consists of a seven-transmembrane component, in conjunction with receptor-associated membrane protein (RAMP). CGRP-R further requires the activity of the receptor component protein (RCP), which is essential for an efficient coupling to adenylate cyclase through G proteins and the production of cAMP. Doods, H., Curr. Op. Invest. Drugs, 2(9):1261-68 (2001).
Migraines are neurovascular disorder affecting approximately 10% of the adult population in the U.S., and are typically accompanied by intense headaches. Approximately 20-30% f migraine sufferers experience aura, comprising focal neurological phenomena that precede and/or accompany the event. CGRP is believe t play a prominent role in the development of migraines. For example, plasma concentrations of CGRP were identified elevated in jugular venous blood during the headache phase of migraines, to the exclusion of other neuropeptides. Moreover, according to Arulmozhi et al, the following has been identified in migraine sufferers: (1) a strong correlation between plasma CGRP concentrations and migraines, (2) the infusion of CGRP produced a migraine-like headache, (3) baseline CGRP levels were elevated, and (4) changes in plasma CGRP levels during migraine attacks significantly correlated with headache intensity. Arulmozhi, B. K., et al., Vas. Pharma., 43; 176-187 (2005).
One effective treatment for migraines is the administration of triptans, which are a family of tryptamine-based drugs, including sumatriptan and rizatriptan. Members of this family have an affinity for multiple serotonin receptors, including 5-HT1B, 5-HT1D, and 5-HT1F. Members of this family of drugs selectively constrict cerebral vessels, but also cause vasoconstrictive effects on coronary vessels. Durham, P. L., New Eng. J. Med., 350 (11):1073-75 (2004). There is a theoretical risk of coronary spasm in patients with established heart disease following administration, and cardiac events after taking triptans may rarely occur. Noted to be contraindicated for patients with coronary vascular disease.
Similarly, pain may often be addressed through the administration of certain narcotics or non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs). However, the administration of these treatments may occur at the cost of certain negative consequences. NSAIDs have the potential to cause kidney failure, intestinal bleeding, and liver dysfunction. Narcotics have the potential to cause nausea, vomiting, impaired mental functioning, and addiction. Therefore, it is desirable to identify alternative treatments for pain in order to avoid certain of these negative consequences.
CGRP is believed to play a role in a multitude of diseases and disorders, including but not limited to migraines, headaches, and pain.
For example, CGRP reportedly may correlate to or even pay a causal play a role in overactive bladder. Evidence that CGRP may correlate to overactive bladder condition includes the fact that CGRP is present in urinary tract, DRG and spinal cord—(Wharton et al., 1986 Neurosci (3):727) and also that C-fiber afferents are critical for carrying impulses involved in micturition to spinal cord (Yoshida et al., 2011 J Pharmacol Sci (112):128). Further, it has been reported that the intravesical administration of Botox suppresses CGRP and significantly reduces intercontraction interval in acetic acid-induced bladder pain model (Chuang et al., 2004 J Urol (172):1529; Chuang et al., 2009 J Urol (182):786)
Evidence that CGRP may play a causal role in this condition is a recent published patent application containing data purportedly suggesting that an anti-CGRP Ab disclosed therein reduced the number of bladder contractions in a turpentine-oil induced overactive bladder model—(Pfizer WO 2011/024113)).
Due to the perceived involvement of CGRP in these and other disorders, there remains a need in the art for compositions and methods useful for preventing or treating diseases and disorders associated with CGRP, while avoiding adverse side effects. There remains a need in the art for compositions or methods that reduce or inhibit diseases or disorders associated with CGRP, such as migraines, headaches, overactive bladder, and pain.